Agnes Friederich
, |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |quirk = Phoenix Flame |ways of combat = . |debut = My Hero World: Chapter 1 (Cameo) |voice = }} Agnes Friederich Elizabeth (アグネス・フリーどリッヒ・ヒエリザベス Agunesu Furīdorichi Erizabesu), usually nicknamed as Ag (アギー Agī) by her closest associates, was one of the keys to Yoroi Tsurara's scheme, alongside Kin Hirame, up until her rescue at the hands of Delsin D. Draco and Andre Halva. After months of rehabilition, she goes on to become an aspiring hero and join U.A. High's Second Class 1-T through recommendation. She goes on to adopt the Hero name of "Ashen Hero" Marysol (アッシュ・ヒーロー:マリソル Asshu Hīrō "Marisoru"). For some time, Agnes lives on the custody of Lucian D. Draco and Lucia D. Draco, as any family of hers is undiscovered for some time, which strengthens her friendship with Delsin. She also starts to work at the Farashia Floriculture, as its Cashier Florist, by the time of her second year at U.A. Later on, it is revealed that she is the grand-daughter of a famous Tycoon, Joseph Friederich, receiving some support both financial and emotional by her "family" from that point on. Appearance With soft looks and a tender aura, Agnes is described as a beautiful and polite young woman, seen with a smile and warm expression on her face, most of the time. Her frame is petite, easily seen due to her standing straight most of the time, and her skin is very white, almost pale, also having a soft texture to it. In fact, she is mostly recognized by her facial characteristics and hair. Agnes' features are very delicate, as stated, including her face and eyes, the latter which are very round and have expressive blue pupils. She has an ashen blonde hair, long enough to reach her waist, which is wavy in a manner that seems hand-drawn. Due to a blue, lacy-styled headband Agnes has two sets of bangs framing her forehead and two larger ones cascading down to her bust. Her eyebrows have a medium size and are thin, the eyelashes also being prominent. Due to her age, unsurprisingly, Agnes has a petite yet somewhat postpubescent body, as her curves have been more prominent after she went back to a healthy diet. It is due to her harsh life, that her body is not as thin as it would normally be, with some of her muscles being shaped. As of the new upgrade to U.A., Agnes and most new students received updated uniforms. Much like with the original, Agnes wears a simple white shirt alongside a simple red tie. Over it, a grey blazer with specific dark blue patterns and long sleeves, the buttons which used to be yellow are dark and on the sides. Said blazer extends itself into her skirt, that has a straight fashion, reaching down to just above her knees. Along all of it, Agnes uses different-color layered socks, which reach her mid lower leg, and brown open shoes. For hero attire, which she calls "Rankine", Agnes wears a simple skin-tight suit. It is white for most of its parts, with several specific patterns, which are red in color and take the form of straight, sometimes angular, stripes. These patterns are mostly symmetrical and are prominent on her right thigh, along the sides of her torso, and on the neck. Notably, the neck area is covered by a large pyramid-shaped protector, with its insides being fluffy. Its sleeves cover up Agnes' backhands, leaving her hands bare. While using it, Agnes braids her hair in a side poinytail, that goes to her left side and reaches down to her waist, and takes her headband off. Having loosened up after some time of living in society, Agnes has also taken to wearing some casual clothes whenever she is hanging out. For it, she wears a somewhat tight, sleeveless black jacket, which has a high collar and reaches down to her thighs, it originally belonged to Delsin. Under it, she has a grey white-stripped tanktop along with similarly colored shorts that reach down just above the jacket. Furthermore, Agnes braids her hair into a long poinytail and holds two large bangs on the sides of her face with the help of a blue headband, which has its knot on top of her head. Finally, Agnes has silver sneakers with black soles, it is slighty old since it also belonged to Delsin. As a kid, Agnes had the same hairstyle she uses nowadays, though it was considerably shorter, keeping it with a simpler version of her current headband. Agnes' face was naturally much rounder, adding to her childish features, despite her not smiling often back then. For her clothes, she was always given a flat white dress, which had short sleeves and reached just above her knees. Gallery AgnesYoung.png|A young Agnes. AgnesFull.png|Agnes's U.A. uniform. AgnesSuit.png|Agnes's hero attire. AgnesCasual1.jpg|Agnes's casual outfit. AgnesSwim.jpg|Agnes at the beach. AgnesWork.png|Agnes's job outfit. AgnesDress.jpg|Agnes in formal dress. Personality ... ... ... ... ... ... History Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Agnes first appears as she is escaping an abandoned house in one of Musutafu's deserted streets. She ends up crashing into Delsin D. Draco and Kaio Kinbena, who were in a hurry to get to Aberado Middle School, and shocks them. Hugging Delsin out of fear, Agnes sinks into his chest, ignoring his questions about her well-being. Shortly after, they get greeted by the person whom Agnes had been running from, a cloaked man, who reprimands her for not staying quiet and demands her back. Agnes continues to shudder into Delsin's embrace, and is soon handed back to the mysterious man, who notes that they are all foreign people, and foreign people suffer too much in Japan. As the cloaked man covers her with his mantle, Agnes disappears. Hero Internship Arc Summer Festival Arc Culture Festival Arc Ogasawara Arc Fighting Festival Arc Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Quirk is Agnes' quirk, of the Transformation category, which allows her to summon and manipulate soft flames in the shape of a Phoenix. This beast is capable of interacting with the environment and those around it, enabling Agnes to use it for fighting or myriad of trivial subjects. This happens to be possible because of the flames' nature, as they aren't meant to hurt opposition, but, rather, are meant to heal wounds. Through using her own body's nutrients, Agnes can influence another person's healing factor through touching with her Phoenix. Agnes can't heal any wounds easily, nonetheless, and the griever the wound, the more energy she spends healing it. Ones such as cuts, gaps, can be easier to heal and take less time, whereas deattached limbs and really deep wounds require much effort and time. Furthermore, extremely grave wounds, such as missing limbs, brain damage, can't be properly or even healed at all. An application discovered after training her own quirk, is that Agnes is capable of having the Phoenix take on a semi-solid form, whenever it isn't healing. This enables her to use it to attack, defend, and even support herself, as Agnes can have it hold things or even encase itself on her very body, augmenting her physical abilities to some extent. However, Agnes has a time limit for how much she can summon this Phoenix at once, as it constantly burns her calories, albeit slowly, and stamina. Due to it, she has to eat quite a lot to maintain its proper functions, and allow for it to be used constantly. * : * : * : * : * : Other Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Rankine (ランキン Rankin): Based off of Delsin's, Agnes' hero suit is specially design to counter part of her Quirk's effects. *'Rankine Neck': The most useful piece of the whole costume. At its internal part, it possesses a device which reacts to Agnes' increasing temperature and cools her down. In its external part, it has a small compartment which has different kinds of caloric food, so that Agnes doesn't stay hungry in the middle of battle. *'Rankine Suit': Relationships Other Classes= Delsin D. Draco: Delsin is one of the first gentle people Agnes meets, and the first to openly defend her, even after she had been treated as a slave. This easily made her fond of him, to the point she also desires to know more about him. ... ... ... ... ... ... Some time after Delsin breaks up with Asuka, Agnes is encouraged by Peter and the two start a relationship. ... ... |-| Classmates= Peter Abano: ... ... |-| Teachers= Andre Halva: ... ... Lucian D. Draco: |-| Family= Josefina Friederich: Albert Elizabeth: Joseph Friederich: Melissa Friederich: |-| Villains= Adam Eustorgio: Agnes is extremely afraid of Adam, whom she doesn't even know the real face of. She was willing to flee from an abandoned house and into a deserted street, so that she would get away from him. Yoroi Tsurara: Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *She is based on Kokoro from the Darling in the Franxx Series. *Agnes's hero attire picture has been colored by Yumoz. *Her famile name has the symbol for "Degree" (ど), a reference to her quirk. *Her hair was originally lighter, but, due to the immense stress throughout her life, it became greyer due to the Marie Antoinette syndrome. *So far, Agnes is the only character, besides all of Class 1-T, to have an "Origin Chapter" after her name. *Most of her Super Moves are references to the Final Fantasy Series, which she is a fan of. *The Kanji used for her "Cookie Girl" alias, (菓子媛), literally means "Princess of Sweets". |-| Facts= *Her school ranks are as follows: **Didn't participate in the Entrance Exam. **5th in the Quirk Apprehension Test. **5th in Second Class-T's Grades in the First Semester. **2nd in Grades for the Second Semester. *Agnes holds many similarities with Delsin D. Draco: **Both have German descendancy. **Their personalities are described as virtuous and eccentric. **They both have been diagnosed with depression. **They have fire-related powers. **During most of their life, both have been shunned from using their Quirks. **Despite their powers, both love umid climates and rain. **Their hero suits have a prominent white color and focus on cooling them down. **Coincidentially, they also suffered from the Marie Antoinette syndrome. |-| Extras= *According to Lucia: **Agnes' special skill is her patience. **Her favorite food are Cookies. **Her favorite drink is Warm Milk. **As a hobby, Agnes looks out for details in anything. **As a routine, she goes to school and treats plants. **Her charm point is her soft complexion. **Agnes is right-handed. **Her favorite smell is that of a fresh breeze. **She has a complex about her greyer hair. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Second Class 1-T Category:Friederich Family Category:My Hero World